digital_classroomfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Digital classroom Wikia
If you are a new user posting here then please look at the convention being followed and adhere to it. Revisiting users may comment either within their own section or reply to others comments as the case may be. Thing to look at: 1. indentation; 2. section headers; 3. signing posts using four tildes AASHITHA S 1531553 Sir i had few doubts regarding the CIA 3 writing 200 words in English should we add information to a already existing information or should we make a new page?also the other doubt is can it be addition of information of higher class (may be from a text book which is used by MSc students)? : Reply to Aashitha which is useful to all students: : 1. You may create a new page on Wikipedia if the topic does not already exist else you can contribute to an existing page : 2. Wikipedia is not a substitute to a note book. It is a collection of knowledge that is paraphrased and appropriately cited so as to not contain plagiarised or copy-righted content. So please don't use content from textbooks as that would violate copyright. : Two good resources that all students need to read are https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:FAQ/Contributing and http://www.wikihow.com/Contribute-to-Wikipedia Vincentvikram (talk) 07:01, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Reshmi Iyer (1531521) Sir, Is it alright if I do a review of a book (thinking a page on my erstwhile favourite book - A lunch in Paris by Elizabeth Bard) for the wikipedia assignment? And translate it in Hindi as well? I have checked and so far there has been no page for this book. Reshmi.iyer (talk) 16:04, August 29, 2015 (UTC)Reshmi (1531521) : Translating an literary work involves checking whether the copyright explicitly allows it for academic purposes. Books that are allowed to be translated normally have a Creative Commons type license. If you can confirm this then the book can be translated and put up on Wikisource rather than Wikipedia. Better would be to take an existing article from Wikipedia and translate that into the relevant page on hi.wikipedia.org Vincentvikram (talk) 16:15, August 29, 2015 (UTC) :: Sir, Following is my understanding of your reply - :: 1. For the hindi wikipedia article, I can take any existing wikipedia page of a literary novel (e.g.) and translate the same :: 2. For my English article, I can go ahead and update information about the "Lunch in Paris" book itself. :: Am I on the right track please?Reshmi.iyer (talk) 16:25, August 29, 2015 (UTC)Reshmi (1531521) ::: You got the first part right. For the second part you will have to check the Wikipedia rules about writing about novels Vincentvikram (talk) 16:42, August 29, 2015 (UTC) :::: Sir, :::: Thank you for your reply. On a side note, while I review Wikipedia rules on writing about novels - :::: regarding the learning styles questionnaire, the current URL provided does not have a questionnaire. I link-hopped and found this URL - http://www.engr.ncsu.edu/learningstyles/ilsweb.html :::: Is this the right URL? Reshmi.iyer (talk) 16:44, August 29, 2015 (UTC)Reshmi (1531521) ::::: Thanks! Links updated Vincentvikram (talk) 08:03, August 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::: I think it would be better to stick to articles related to only educational technology for this assignment Vincentvikram (talk) 04:55, August 31, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::: Sir, Is it okay if I create a page for popplet tool? Reshmi.iyer (talk) 11:51, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Reshmi (1531521) RAMYASMRUTHI S TALANKI 1531519 End semester paper Sir, I am sending you the link of my contribution to wiki.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Teaching_method#Methods_of_instructionI have contributed a article regrading teaching methods. Sir for the kannada wikipage ,I wanted to know if I can write about a person who had publications and worked to translate books to kannada language. So sir do I create a page for teaching stratagies as there isnt one when I saw. : Your contribution, though good, is in the wrong page. The article is on the idea of 'teaching methods' while your contribution would come under teaching-learning strategies. Will undo the edit. Please discuss here a better location for your contribution :: And regarding the Kannada wiki page, my grandfather was pulishing books in kanada. He has translated several book and had a publication. So i wanted to ask if I can create a page for him and his contribution to kanada books. :::I think it would be better to stick to articles related to only educational technology for this assignment Vincentvikram (talk) 05:00, August 31, 2015 (UTC) I am attaching three files. One is a PDF of a journal which has the article regarding the concept maps (it is the last article in the file). One if a concept map I created with respect to content and third is the pre-test,post-test and delayed-retention test questions. Please let me know if these are good enough so i can start my pilot study.Thank you PS I am sending the files in mail, as there is no provision for it here. :The pre-test, treatment, post-test needs to happen one after the other else you won't be able to know whether they learned the knowledge/skill/attitude because of your treatment or due to other factors. Vincentvikram (talk) 05:00, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Sir, I found a article with a short description of Think-Pair-Share under cooperative learning. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cooperative_learning So shall I contribute to this article itself or shall I make a separate page and give a link in the article for my page? : Ramya, start by creating a user sub-page on Wikipedia using the syntax/tag User:YourUsername/Think Pair Share. This needs to be linked from your Wikipedia user page by placing that tag and providing a small description. On the sub-page you will be able to create a full article with the appropriate syntax, citations, neutral language, etc and without the page getting deleted by the admins too. You may refer to https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Subpages Once you have developed your article in the sub-page, we can move it to an independent page. PS: Sign the end of your post with four tildes. When you edit the Vincentvikram (talk) 08:32, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Sir, I have done a subpage within the article of cooperative learning. I have tired by best to understand the syntax/tag, creating subpages, editing and citing references. If there are anymore changes to me made please guide me. I am pasting the link below for the cooperative learning and I have contributed to Think-Pair-Share. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cooperative_learning (Ramyatalanki (talk) 18:18, August 31, 2015 (UTC)) :Good work! Vincentvikram (talk) 21:09, August 31, 2015 (UTC) :Sir, I have posted an other article in this wikia. I have translated the same Think_Pair_Share article into kannada.I have check to see if there is a page regarding this and I have not come across it. :(Ramyatalanki (talk) 03:07, September 1, 2015 (UTC)) Please sign up as a Wikipedia student companion. Vincentvikram (talk) 06:23, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Suvitha Vani 1531530 Signing up for Digital Classroom The signing up feature present in the wikia page gives you the option of editing and adding queries. The follwoing are steps to login for the digital classroom. First click on sign in, the following page will appear. fill in the details - username, email id, and password and click on create account. you will get a confirmation email with a link in it. click on it and it will redirect you back to wikia login. next in the login page please enter your 'Username' and password to login to digital classroom. please make sure that you enter your username while logging in and not your email id, as in most online loggins we are used to logging with our email id.Suvitha Vani (1531530) 15:03, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Sir i am interested in translating "Instructional design" page on wikipedia in kannada. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Instructional_design. please advise if I have to translate the whole page or just part of it. thanks, Suvitha Vani (1531530) 15:01, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Lekha R 1531569 Sir, I have chosen "Inside-Outside cirlce" teaching strategy as my topic for CIA 3. Please suggest if I can go ahead with it. Thank You. Lekha R (talk) 12:14, September 1, 2015 (UTC)Lekha R 1531569Lekha R (talk) 12:14, September 1, 2015 (UTC) :Lekha, Please put a copy of the above data into your specific userpage accessible from http://digital-classroom.wikia.com/wiki/Digital_classroom_Wikia Scroll to the bottom of the page where you will see your name. Click on your name, get a new page and post your proposal there. Vincentvikram (talk) 12:28, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Anu Divakaran 1531504 Sir, Can I write an article on the topic "Gallery Walk"? It is an active learning technique and I could not find any article related to this topic on wiki. Please advise. Anu Divakaran (talk) 14:59, September 1, 2015 (UTC) :Please go ahead Vincentvikram (talk) 13:43, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Dhaliya 1531507 Sir, I have selected a topic---Alternative learning style which offers a style called Code School. I have pasted the data in the page. I would like to further work on it. Please guide in whether is suitable or not. Annadaliya (talk) 15:34, September 1, 2015 (UTC)Annadaliya 1531507 :I have taken the topic ---Code School which is an Alternative Learning Style, I would like to furthet work on it, Would you be kind enough to guide me on this topic.